Una Noche
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Él es como la comida rápida, me arrepentiré después y necesitaba dinero pero soy demasiado tímido para pedírselo. Así que él me compra papas fritas y queso y le digo que es todo lo que necesito. / Kogan / Especial de San Valentín.


**New song-fic!**

 **Tenía en mente una sorpresa enorme para este día, pero tuve unos problemas de motivación y tenía tantas ideas que ¡pum! Una mañana amanecí con esta idea y entonces, ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

* * *

Estaba una noche acostado en un cuarto, encendiendo un Benson, el bello facial crece así que corte con fuerza. Una voz sonó desde la puerta y luego unas risas sonaron. Cuando me volteé, estaban James y Carlos entrando mientras se reían de algo

-Hey, hombre, vamos al Soh, ¿vas?- preguntó Carlos.

-Chicos, les he dicho que toquen o llamen a la puerta antes de entrar. Si no fuera porque ustedes son los únicos que saben que vivo aquí, entraría en pánico todo el tiempo.

Carlos rió. -Tranquilo, sabes que de todos modos no dejaríamos que te pasara nada. Eres nuestro niño.- se acercó a mí y desarregló mi pelo.

-Sólo soy un par de años menor que ustedes.- rodé los ojos.

-Oigan, el taxi estará aquí en 5.- dijo James guardando su celular, pero entonces sonó y revisó, rió y negó con la cabeza mientras contestaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- le sonrió Carlos mientras pellizcaba sus costillas.

-Deberías hacer eso con Kendall, no conmigo.- sonrió y me lanzó una mirada con una sonrisa de lado. Yo solo lo miré confundido.

-Logan estará ahí pronto.- no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder como el infierno. -Y acaba de preguntar por ti.

-Hmm, me preguntó que pasó con ustedes ayer por la noche.- Carlos movió sus cejas y sonrió igual que James.

-A-ah... ustedes son unos idiotas.- me organicé rápidamente y salí del cuarto. Bajé y caminé hasta estar afuera del edificio esperando por los chicos y el taxi.

[...]

-Entonces...- Carlos se inclinó hacia mí sobre la mesa. Casi aplastando su comida, James apartó el tenedor de su propia boca y siguió comiendo mientras Carlos trataba de convencerme de hablar.

La verdad es que tenía hambre y solo quería comer algo, estar en un bar/restaurante viendo a personas comer y todo, me estaba matando, no había traído mi billetera y mi jefe todavía no me pasaba lo de la semana pasada, así que igual no podía hacer mucho. Y me daba vergüenza pedirle a los chicos. El olor me estaba matando.

-Yo...

-¡Vamos! ¿Nuestro pequeño Kendall tuvo una noche alocada con un chico mayor?

-A-h, Logan solo mayor por uno o... dos años. Además, no fue una "noche alocada".

-¿Entonces...?

Me encogí de hombros y miré mis manos sobre mi regazo. -Supongo que me gusta.

-¿Te gusta Logan?- dijo James, pude saber que lo decía con una sonrisa.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. -Creo que es algo más que eso, tal vez me enamoré de él.

-Vaya... Parece que después de todo traer a Kendall a Texas fue una buena idea.- levanté la mirada y los vi chocar los cinco.

-Tu noche si estuvo... movida.- James me griñó el ojos.

Enrojecí. -No lo digo por el sexo, realmente estoy enamorado de él.- sentía que mis labios formaban una sonrisa y no pude evitar sentirme feliz. -No es nada sexual o algo así. Logan es muy lindo conmigo, demasiado y, me encanta su sonrisa. La forma en que le salen camanances en las mejillas cuando rié o sonrie e incluso algunas veces que habla. Cuando sus brazos están alrededor mio y me besa el cuello haciendo que me dé cosquillas... Me encanta como habla, su voz es hermosa, las pocas veces que me cantó... wow. La manera en que me mira... jamás había amado tanto el color chocolate como hasta que vi sus bellos ojos. Me encanta todo de él. Era tan divertido y vacilante ayer y también tan sexy y caliente, pero nunca se iba esa forma linda de él de preocuparse por mí cuando me sentía inseguro. Me sentía tan enamorado y perdido en él desde que lo vi por primera vez. Él es todo lo que necesito, no quiero carros costosos, o chicos por montón, o todo el dinero el mundo,... solo quiero saber qué siente por mí y si... pudiera tener alguna oportunidad con él... alguna vez.

-Estoy... sin palabras.- dijo Carlos.

-Jamás creí que Logan pudiera hacer sentir o poner a alguien así.- James se puso pensativo.

-Logan es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco de años y años, hablaré con él sobre su noche contigo y cosas así.- habló Carlos. -Tranquilo, no le diré lo que acabas de decir.

-Pero quiero que se lo digas.

-¿Eh?

-Dile que lo amo, dile que lo necesito, dile que esa no fue solo una noche. Dile que pone mis mejillas rojas y lo quiero cerca.

-Pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿estás bien?

-Carlos, por favor. Lo voy a decir de nuevo y en verdad ocupo que se lo digas, él es todo lo que nunca soñé y en verdad lo amo. Dile que lo amo, dile que lo necesito, dile que él es más que una sola noche, dile que vuelve a mis mejillas rojas, todo lo que quiero hacer es estar cerca de él. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Yo...

- _¡Chicos!-_ Oímos un gritó y volvimos a ver hacia la izquierda, Logan nos saludó y camino hacia nosotros, agarró la silla libre entre James y yo, con Carlos de frente. -Hey, lo siento, mucho tráfico y Kelly me llamó a la cocina, parece que nadie más sabe arreglar la freidora.- rió y me sonrió. -Hola, Kendall.

Sonreí y mis mejillas se calentaron. -Hola.- Hey, ¿he mencionado como él hace una entrada? Una vez dijo que yo tenía una tendencia para terminar una frase. Oh bueno, él es un chico local, sin ser presumido o demasiado "vago", porque sabe como me gusta, pelo azabache hermoso y sin tantos productos. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas por su sonrisa de siempre, para su hombre de una sola noche.

Miró a los chicos seguir comiendo y lanzar miradas. Frunció el ceño y me miró. -¿Por qué no estás comiendo nada?- me preguntó inclinándose hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros. -Dijo que no tenía hambre y no quería nada.- habló Carlos con la boca llena.

-¿Es verdad, Kendall?- asentí. Se acercó más a mí. -Sabes que puedo prestarse dinero si no trajiste o algo, incluso podemos... puedo pedir algo para los dos.- me sonrió y rozó mi mano suavemente bajo la mesa. entonces mi estómago gruñó, me sentía tan hambriento y solo quería que la tierra me tragara. No quería estar así frente a Logan. -Ya vuelvo.- sonrió sin apartar su mirada de mí en el tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

En la comida rápida, me gustaba este lugar por la comida rápida. Los nachos con queso y carne eran mi delirio, justo después de la pizza, me arrepentiré después de venir esta noche, porque sabía que me iba a poner nervioso con Logan (aunque me encantaba que hiciera eso en mí) y necesitaba dinero, y sabía que podía pedirle a Logan sin miedo, lo hice unas dos veces porque Carlos y James eran unos malditos,... pero soy demasiado tímido para pedírselo en el momento. Tardé casi dos semanas en pensar lo que iba a decir.

Logan volvió con uno plato grande de papas y queso y se sentó otra vez. -Gracias.- dije y solo me sonrió, llevó una papa a mi boca y disfruté cada momento de esos 5 segundos. Y también lo hice con él.

Así que él me compra papas fritas y queso y le digo que lo amo y que es todo lo que necesito.  
Debo tomarlo con un vaso frío de fruta y cebada, que le pidió a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo en turno.

[...]

Él sigue siento un estúpido para la Apple y Bacardi. Yendo a la fiesta, sentado en el asiento del auto, B.E.P en la radio me hace sentir travieso. Veo a través de la ventana del pasajero y la cuidad pasa nada más. En la noche todo es más hermoso y peligroso.

Él me conoce bien, un poco de captura para tener a un chico local. Sin ser presumido o demasiado "vago", porque me conoce bien, pelo azabache hermoso y sin tantos productos. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas por su sonrisa de siempre, para su hombre de una sola noche. No quiero ir solo.

Saqué mi celular y me metí en los mensaje buscando a Carlos y escribí rápidamente un mensaje aprovechando que Logan estaba distraído y ocupado conducido.

 **"Dile que lo quiero, dile que lo necesito, dile que él es más que una sola noche, dile que lo amo más que a ningún otro. Si no lo haces, se lo diré yo mismo."**

-Y tenemos el amor en nosotros,- dije y él me miró por un segundo. -Y si la bebida nos mata, podemos bailar toda la noche hasta el piso. Y si vamos a hablar afuera diré que también odio las avispas.- reí. -Realmente no bailo, así que solo te veré.- Sonrió y rió. Me di cuenta que cambió de camino en el último cruce. No íbamos al club de hace unos días. Conocía bien este camino aunque la primera y única vez que lo vi este lugar de noche fue ayer. Y en la noche lucía diferente y genial, pero no quería volver a mi cuarto del hotel, quería seguir con él unas horas más, no quería ir a dormir o estar aburrido. Me sentía feliz y nervioso. -¿Me estás llevando de nuevo esta noche? Dime si esto esta bien, no quiero estar allí, no soy un tipo de sofá. Quiero seguir conmigo más tiempo, estoy bien lejos de mi cuarto. Dime si no tienes un cepillo de dientes, ¿no te importa compartirlo?

-Quiero sacarte todo lo que llevas puesto.- dijo

No quiero ir solo. Quería seguir con él, era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo amaba y nunca me sentiré así por nadie más, lo sentía así. Y solo pensaba en él, en el silencio del carro, con la música del carro que no me llamaba la atención. Él es como la comida rápida, me arrepentiré después y necesitaba dinero, pero soy demasiado tímido para pedírselo. Así que él me compra papas fritas y queso, y le digo que es todo lo que necesito.

Voy a esperar hasta mañana para que Carlos hablé con él y le diga que lo amo, que lo necesito, que él es más que una sola noche, que vuelve a mis mejillas rojas, que quiero hacer es estar cerca. Que lo quiero, que lo necesito, que él es más que una sola noche, que lo amo más que a ningún otro. Si no lo hace, se lo diré yo mismo.


End file.
